tainted red
by of biro scribbles
Summary: James Potter feels pain, his cousin Molly, and how life is like when you have the entire existence of time and space in your mind. - —james/molly


**tainted red**  
James Potter feels pain, his cousin Molly, and how life is like when you have the entire existence of time and space in your mind. **- —**james/molly

* * *

**Disclaimer**: © JKR

**A/N**: Two stories in one day, great feat for my mind, but both under 2000 words. I came across this idea when I was looking at all the Doctor Who spoilers on Tumblr. I don't mean to steal anyone's idea, if there are others like it, because, frankly, I don't read enough fanfiction. (I came here for writing, mostly) Also, such a great Trigger Warning; for implements of self-harm, suicide, descriptive smut, nudity, death, and all that good stuff. Not to mention, incest, obviously. Don't like, don't read. I shall also promptly warn you for any unintentional rambling.

* * *

Sometimes he looks at her and sees regret.

James Potter has a way with seeing things. He could guess things that were accurate. He could feel the side-effects of the War, to re-experience what it felt like to be living in a calamity with nobody to help you. He felt dying so many times but escaped it all. Sometimes, he thinks its like looking through all of time at once, from the light and the dark and through the beginning of time and to the end. It breaks him so much more than he thinks. Sometimes he doesn't think he's human at all.

When he looks at Molly, he could see her past, her heart, her soul. He knows that she wants to be a muggle writer but is pursuing Wizarding Politics for her father's sake, how she feels about Lysander Scamander, and that every night she waits for her mother to come back home. He feels the pain he feels whenever he looks deep inside of her eyes, the girl who had blood for tears. Perhaps this is crossing a boundary of blood ties, but, those lines are smudged across her scars.

* * *

He takes her one night, one drunken night in his flat, full of lust and giggles and kisses down their necks and he's enjoying this so much. He brushes his hands down her body, feeling her curves and skin, and he feels her shiver from his touch. She fondles his cheek and gropes him tightly and they come falling down in a tangle on his bed and the materials on their skin clutters the flat, both preferring the draft on her bare bodies. He takes her in as a whole, in one swift movement he enters her from behind, and she cries out and every time they come together as one, his mind floods with reality and parallel universes and her. Time stops just to savour this one moment in his mind and she's in there with him in time and he's never felt this alive before.

He kisses all of her scars away and by the time he reaches his peak he's sober and he doesn't care one bit but this is love and he would have given all of time for her to be happy again. Her eyes flutter and it shuts and this is ecstasy at its best, and frankly, he feels a bit guilty for taking advantage of her and her snarky sweetness. Somehow he knows that she won't be absolutely terrified at this concept as she's done it before with Fred, but she'll get mad because she's sober half-way through and it hurts so bad but there are other things worse than that.

By the time they both unload their pain and their grief and the burdens, oh Merlin, its so much, it's already morning and he's barely gotten any sleep and she wakes up with him in her crotch and wiggles and wiggles and it makes him smile but then he opens his eyes and she slaps him hard on the cheek and laughs. He's firmly placed in her arse that's basically stamped with "Owned by James Potter" and she's hurting just a bit.

* * *

"I can't believe we did that," she hisses in his ear when they pass in the annual Christmas week at the Burrow. She shares a room with Rose and Lily and Lucy across from him, which is barely unoccupied as Albus goes off to Merlin-knows-where and Hugo's usually listening to Uncle Charlie's stories' on the War.

"I'm surprised you're just telling me this _now_," he sneaks her a smile and she turned as red as her hair. Time is flooding through his eyes again, her touch boosts up the system and he sees everything at once not just fragments; everything of space and time and the universe crammed into his head. Molly catches him when he falls down and he sees nothing but the darkness of the sky that is only lit up by the stars, the stars were her.

* * *

_"Once upon a time,  
there was a girl,_  
_Beautiful, she was_  
_full of sardonic smiles and wit and the  
reddest hair you've ever seen_  
_she had blood for tears  
she never cried, of course  
the scars were her eyes  
the blades were her lashes  
and the blood were her tears.  
Until the girl cried too much,  
and she became the stars  
that lit up the skies -  
to join you and me."_

* * *

**A/N**: **Haha, first time of me writing smut and not the last of me writing death.** I honestly think this is better than my first story, but with all the same issue with me rambling too much. I snuck a hint of Doctor Who and the time vortex in there, all the hype on the new series gives me some of my inspiration.** I think that this will have a sequel that features a Doctor Who/Harry Potter cross-over and the Doctor himself in between the Ponds.** (so many feelings with them leaving, tbh, I already love Jenna-Louise's character, Clara)** Anyways - I'd be honoured if you left a review! Favourites, if any, this isn't a pairing that is very popular already.**

**- —**Jane


End file.
